According to the World Health Organization, gastric cancer is the fourth most common cancer and the second leading cause of death from cancer worldwide in 2015. Gastric cancer is therefore considered a global health crisis. Treatments for gastric cancer include surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, or targeted therapy. However, gastric cancer has a 5-year survival rate of less than 10%, which indicates the treatment efficacy is not as expected.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel pharmaceutical composition for gastric cancer treatment.